Knife
by Just Reffo
Summary: Bngung buat sumarry. Lgsung bca aja deh. Wkwkk


hehehehehhe..

Aloha? :D akhirnya punya FFn juga... Wekkq... :p

Hehehehehhehe. Aku Reffo,aku newbie disini.. Ni fic perdana ane...

Umm...(?) Jgn kaget kalo ceritanya pendek abiezz,kagak jlz,EYD brantakan,rada2 aneh(?)[Maklum masih newbie]

Saya belajar banyak dari temen sekolah saya : Crimson fruit..dia author juga di FFn..so,◦°◦≈ †ћªЙк'ς buat CRIMSON FRUIT.. (Y)

...

...

Ok,langsung jhaa..

FIC : KNIFE

Peringatan : Gore=gak =gak juga(?).action= sedikit,horror=gak sama sekali..

So,langsung yak..

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

-XXXxXXX-

Pada jaman peradabban para ninja,Bumi dibagi menjadi beberapa -negara beroperasi sbagai wujud politik yg trpisah dan hampir semuanya adalah monarki,diatur oleh seorang tuan tanah yg memiliki kedudukan sejajar dgn pemimpin desa negara tersebut adalah : negara bumi,petir,angin,api,dan -tiap negara memiliki satu atau bahkan lebih desa ,di negara bumi,ada desa yg bernama Iwagakure,di negara air ada desa Kirigakure,dan di Negara api ada desa negara memiliki seorang pemimpin,seperti di Sunagakure pemimpinnya dipanggil dengan sebutan Kasekage,di Konoha dipanggil dengan sebutan Hokage.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Sekarang kita cerita tentang KONOHA..

Di desa Konoha,ada satu anak yg bernama adalah seseorang anak yg sangat sederhana,dan hidup dengan sederhana merupakan anak Yatim-Piatu,alias tidak mempunyai kedua orang ,dia adalah seorang anak yg sangat mensyukuri semua keadaan,dia selalu tersenyum di stiap adalah seorang anak yang selalu dijauhi oleh orang lain,alasannya : Dia adalah anak yang memiliki kekuatan ninja yang sangat aneh.

Lalu,ada satu anak lagi yg menjadi sahabat bernama adalah anak keturunan Uchiha,salah satu klan yang sangat langka di memiliki satu saudara kandung,yaitu Uchiha sayang,kakaknya telah meninggal bersama seluruh anggota klan dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran yang disuruh oleh para tetua : karna klan Senju takut jika para uchiha ,itulah mengapa klan Uchiha menjadi langka,karna hanya tinggal satu orang lagi yang mempunya marga Uchiha,yaitu Sasuke.

XxX

Naruto dan sasuke adalah sahabat dari kecil,mereka selalu bermain : karna Naruto dulu diasuh oleh ibunya Sasuke,jadi mereka sudah seperti saudara selalu bermain,makan,tidur,dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya dengan bersama-sama,mereka sangat mereka remaja,sekitar umur delapan belasan,mereka selalu rajin berlatih bela selalu berlatih bela diri dengan menggunakan dua buah pisau,atau disebut 'dual Knife'.Naruto sangat rajin berlatih,dari pagi hingga larut malam,begitu juga dengan sahabatnya, juga berlatih bela diri,tepatnya bela diri sebuah pedang yang sangat besar,yang sering disebut 'Broadsword'.Sasuke pun sama seperti Naruto,mereka selalu berlatih bela diri dari pagi hingga larut ,mereka berlatih bela diri tersebut sudah selama 5 tahun,jadi mereka sudah sangat mahir dan ahli dalam menggunakan senjata-senjata masing-masing.

...

Tetapi,setelah 5 tahun saling berlatih bersama,suatu kejadian yang ganjil dipanggil oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari tiga tetua di Konoha,dia bernama menyamar menjadi seorang yang bernama Tsunade,yang saat ini menjadi Hokage di Konoha,yaitu sang pemimpin saat itu,Sasuke tidak merasa curiga sama sekali,dia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau itu bukan Tsunade,melainkan dia adalah salah satu tetua yang pun tiba-tiba diculik oleh para anggota elite buatan Danzo,yaitu dibawa ke tempat tersembunyi yang sangat jauh dari desa Konoha,yaitu tempat para penjahat dilahirkan,Otogakure.

Setelah beberapa hari diperjalanan,Sasuke dikurung di sebuah kotak besar yang sudah di segel oleh Danzo dengan jurus kotak itu,Sasuke tidak bisa membuat jurus atau jutsu apapun,bahkan Sasuke tidak dapat hampir 3 hari dijalan,akhirnya Danzo dan seluruh anggotanya pun sampai ditempat tujuan,yaitu sampai disana,Danzo pun langsung memerintahkan agar prajuritnya langsung membuat formasi Defense-protect,yaitu formasi untuk pertahanan dan ,tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat menembus pertahanan mereka,alasan lainnya karena Danzo juga telah memasang kekai terlarang untuk menambah kekuatan adalah suatu jutsu untuk merangsang jika ada seseorang yang berhasil menembus kekai tersebut,dan orang yang membuat kekai tersebut akan mengetahui jika ada penyusup yang ingin masuk ketempat persembunyian Danzo.

•••••

Saat sampai ditempat persembunyian,Sasuke dikeluarkan dari kotak tersegel,sayangnya dia sudah tidak ,ternyata itu hanyalah efek samping dari segel terlarang itu,yang setelah 30 menit akan 30 menit berakhir,Sasuke pun sadar dan langsung berusaha tuk melarikan percuma,Danzo pun datang dan langsung memberikan obat pun langsung diam seperti orang terhipnotis,dia mengikuti semua perkataan pun menyuruh Sasuke tuk Tiduran di suatu tempat yang akan mencuci otak beberapa jam Sasuke tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya sasuke pun terbangun, tapi sayang, itu bukan otak sasuke yang dulu,melainkan otak sasuke yang baru dicuci hingga hari itu berlalu dengan penuh kekejaman,keesokan harinya Sasuke mengikuti latihan dari Danzo,danzo mengajari berbagai macam jutsu terlarang,dan juga juga Danzo menambah kan kekuatan BROADSWORD dengan cara instant,yaitu menambahkan suatu cairan yang dapat menambahkan kekuatan secara bahkan,Danzo mengajarkan cara-cara untuk membunuh seseorang dengan cara sadis dan parah,seperti menebas kepala seseorang ataupun menusuk jantung pun menjadi jahat dan biadap,dia mendapat tugas tuk menghabisi orang-orang Konoha dengan membentuk tim pembunuh beberapa bulan di culik dan membuat pembunuh bayaran,mereka pun terlalu lama,berita mengenai pembunuh bayaran buatan Sasuke langsung terkenal di sluruh Konoha,dan sampai ke telinga Naruto.

XD

...

FLASHBACK :

Tetapi sebelum mereka beraksi,Sasuke dengan sadis pun membunuh ketuanya sendiri,yaitu yg tidak lain dan yang tidak bukan adalah membunuh Danzo jutsu-jutsu yang diajarkan sendiri oleh Danzo,dia tau kalau Danzo sudah melemah.

...

BACK TO STORY :

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar kabar yang sangat buruk,apalagi tentang teman atau bahkan bisa disebut sebagai saudara kandung yang menjadi seseorang yang kejam dan pun sangat tidak percaya tentang kabar buruk itu,tapi percuma,semua itu adalah realita yang sangat mencari tau tujuan dan rencana tim pembunuh bayaran Sasuke itu,Naruto pun mendapat berbagai informasi,dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah satu tujuan yang sangat menyebabkan malapetaka di Konoha,yaitu ingin membinasakan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah di akhirnya,Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam,dia juga membentuk sebuah tim yang beranggotakan 5 orang dengan ketuanya adalah itu bernama satu tujuan KNIFE,yaitu membasmi pembunuh bayaran.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah..pembunuh bayaran Sasuke telah banyak membunuh semua orang di konoha,bahkan guru nya dulu Kakashi Hatake pun dibunuhnya,sekarang dia bukan sasuke lagi,dia hanya lah orang yang gila membunuh,membunuh,dan sayang,semua pasukan pembunuh bayarannya tidak sekuat Sasuke,mereka mati juga dengan tim Naruto,semuanya tewas di medan cerita ini akan berakhir di suatu daerah,tepatnya daerah dimana mereka berdua dulu sering mereka bertemu dengan kebetulan,mereka berdua sama-sama mengingat saat-saat waktu mereka masih ,akhirnya mereka bertemu Face to Face ditempat itu.

Final chapter :

Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung saling adu senjata,Sasuke dengan broadswordnya,dan Naruto dengan dual knife ber-adu senjata tanpa mengenal kata ' AMPUN ' .

Mereka tidak perduli kalau mereka adalah dua orang saudara yang selalu bermain,makan,tidur,dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya bersama-sama...mereka saling dikendalikan oleh amarah,dendam,emosi,dan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam...dan akhirnya,mereka menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan hasil yang mengecewakan... Sasuke mati,dan Naruto menang... Semua karena...

(?)

Karena Sasuke dengan sekilas melihat pahatan di pisau Naruto yang bertulisan " Naruto Dan Sasuke ". Saat itu Sasuke langsung terdiam,dan merasa bersalah...dan ingin mengulang semuanya..tapi sayang,Naruto sudah terlanjur menyayatkan dual knife nya tepat di jantung Sasuke... Sasuke pun tidak berkutik,diam terpaku,tidak bernapas... Dan hasilnya : Sasuke mati!

SAD ENDING

Naruto pun langsung tersungkur jatuh di tanah... Menggendong mayat seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya itu... Dengan air mata yang berlinang deras di pipi Naruto.. Semua berakhir sia-sia..

- THE END-

Ayo Ayo...

Gimana ceritanya?

Gak jlz ya? Heheheheee mohon dimaklumin ya..

Newbie Newbie... Eehehehe

Peaceee...

So,tunggu apa lagi? Comment yak? Review yak? Kalau bisa kasih saran yang mendukung... Oke? Ehehehhehee. Bubye.. Kalau bisa(?),nanti aku buat fic lagi ya... *amin!*


End file.
